


Heya, Ross

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, and i hope they stay together forever and are always happy, bc i write so much gay trash, but i absolutely adore Ross and Holly's marriage, dan is me tbh, wooooooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: When Ross first met Holly, he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckiiiiiiiiiiing love them 
> 
> The Bad Touch* is literally the song that goes “You and me baby ain’t nothing but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery channel”. Tell me Dan would NOT do this. I dare you X’DD

When Ross first met Holly, he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He hadn’t actually met her, met her. Not in person. The way he’d met her was over Skype. Arin, his best friend had been chatting to his girlfriend and he’d been doodling in Arin’s living room on his tablet when Arin had called him over.

“Dude, come say hi to Suzy.” The man had smiled, tucking his blond streak back behind his ear as he turned back to his laptop. Ross had set his tablet down on the coffee table and rounded the table to sit on the arm of Arin’s chair.

“Hi to Suzy,” Ross had laughed, waving into the camera. Suzy, a very pretty woman with a matching blonde streak to Arin’s, laughed and waved back. Another girl sat next to her, her hair an unusual pink, smile broad.

“Hi Ross,” Suzy had grinned. She pointed at her friend, who waved shyly. “This is my best friend Holly.”

“Hiya there, Ross.”

Ross had waved back, smiling, before his phone had started ringing and he’d left to answer it.

It wasn’t until much, much later that he realized the words that Holly had said to him had etched their way across his collarbone, stark black and cursive in the mirror of his bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Arin showed up to Ross’s apartment, only to find Ross lying comatose in his bed. Which wasn’t too far from the norm for Ross, but Arin wasn’t a fool. He was still going to tread lightly.

“Ross?”

“She’s my soulmate.”

“What?!” Arin nearly shrieked in excitement. Ross winced as he got a lap full of his best friend. He groaned, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as Arin crowded into his space. “Who’s your soulmate?”

“Suzy’s friend. Holly.”

“Dude,” Arin gasped, shuffling around until he was comfortably laying on top of Ross’s chest. Ross nodded into his arm, hair static-y over his pillow.

“I never said anything back to her, Arin. She doesn’t even know.” He groaned. “I don’t know what to do.”

Arin laid his head down in the crook of Ross’s neck, humming apathetically. “You know what we gotta do?”

“What?”

“We’ve gotta set you two up on a date.”

“Dude, no.”

“Dude, why not?”

Ross snorted, moving his arm to stare down at his best friend, neck twinging at the odd angle. “She’s going to think I’m an ass for walking out without realizing that she was my soulmate.”

“Okay,” Arin sat up, pillowing his chin on his hand as he smirked up at the Australian man. “One: you’re a huge ass anyways, soulmate ignorance or not. And two: soulmarks don’t appear until after the fact bro. I doubt she’d be angry for you not realizing right away.”

Ross let out another pathetic groan, smacking his head back down onto his pillow. Arin laughed, patting his chest in sympathy. “I’ll see if Suzy can help me set up a double date, dude.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, what if I wind up saying the dumbest thing?” Ross complained to Dan as they lounged around on Dan and his soulmate, Barry’s living room couch. The sounds of Monica and Rachel from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. kept them company as they sat there. The taller man shrugged, his hand coming up to run through his insane hair.

“I mean, you could always try to plan out what you want to say to her.” He offered, rubbing his hand over his neck. “I mean, I literally wooed Barry with song lyrics.”

“How are the lyrics to The Bad Touch1 woo-able?” Ross choked out, trying not to die laughing. Dan kicked him in the thigh as Barry walked into the living room, arms folded over his chest.

“Believe me, Ross. I’ve been asking him that for years now.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you going to say?” Suzy asked as he got into the car, Arin waving from the passenger seat. Ross plopped down in his seat and groaned. Suzy eyed him in the rearview mirror, her eyeliner sharp enough to cut a man. “It’s nothing dumb, is it?”

“No,” he said, patting his pocket to make sure the piece of paper was still there. “Just disturbingly romantic.”

Arin grinned at him as Suzy pulled the car out into traffic. “If she pukes on you because of it, I’m never going to let you live it down.”

Ross groaned, smacking his head back onto the seat’s headrest.

 

* * *

 

 

Holly wore a light pink sundress, her hair pulled back by white hair pins. She grinned as the three of them walked up to her, where she sat at their table already. Ross started to make his way over to her, pausing slightly when Suzy pulled Arin off in a different direction. The black-haired woman waved him on, her grin wide. Arin gave him a thumbs-up with the hand that wasn’t clutched by Suzy’s. Ross shook himself a bit to steady his nerves before approaching the pink-haired woman.

“Heya, Ross!” Holly grinned as he sat down beside her at the round table. She shifted in her chair, looking around for Suzy and Arin. “Where’d those two run off to now?”

Ross shrugged, before clearing his throat lightly. Holly’s gaze snapped back to his, her eyes bright and smiling, just like her. He pulled out the piece of paper that he had in his pants pocket, reached forward to gently take her hand and say,

“I want to be the one to make you laugh, the one to wipe your tears, the one you share your life with. I want to be the one to drown in your love.”

Holly gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Ross, that’s so sweet, but uh-”

“You’re my soulmate.” Ross blurted out without thinking. Her eyes grew large and she stared in surprise as he rambled on. “You said hi to me on that Skype call and I had to leave to answer a call and I didn’t even notice until later that night that they’d appeared and oh my god, I’m a wreck Jesus fuck.”

She giggled, reaching out to pat a hand over his reassuringly. “It’s okay. Take a deep breath, Ross.”

He did as she said, stopping his mouth to slowly breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He probably looked like a huge dork, but she kept grinning at him and he took that to be a good sign. He smiled nervously, tucking the piece of paper back into his pocket. Her eyes followed the movement, her smile sweetening as her eyes met his again.

“You really planned out what you were going to say to me?” She asked him softly, leaning forward into his space. He swallowed thickly, nodding at her. She laughed sweetly, ducking her head in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “That was the sweetest, most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. Thank you for letting that be what’s imprinted on my skin forever.”

“Of course,” Ross murmured, his head leaning towards her until their foreheads nudged. “I didn’t want you to wind up like one of my friends, with horrible lyrics scrawled over his skin.”

“Are you talking about Barry?” She laughed, her eyes dazzling him with their warmth and amusement. He nodded, nose brushing along hers. “Suzy told me all about that one. Thank you for not being like Dan.”

Ross opened his mouth to reply, but a hand smacked against his shoulder as Arin plopped down in the chair opposite Holly’s. “So, I take it you two are going to be wed by this summer?”

“Arin,” Suzy reprimanded sharply, before she reached over to pat Holly on the arm. “Congratulations, Hol. You bagged a good one.”

“So, what’d he say, Holly?” Arin asked, leaning forward on his crossed arms. “Let me see.”

Ross smacked his arm, glaring. “You idiot, what if it’s somewhere inappropriate? Don’t do this to her.”

Holly giggled as the two men bickered, zoning into her body to figure out where the warmth was that usually accompanies a new soul mark. She felt a pleasant burning sensation on the back of her neck, right near her spine and turned towards Suzy. The dark-haired woman took the hint and lowered her friend’s neckline to stare at the words that scrawled their way across pale skin.

“Aw, Ross.” Suzy cooed softly, glancing over at her boyfriend’s friend. “This is the sweetest thing.”

Arin got up and leaned over Holly’s neck excitedly. He let out a tiny squeal before looking up to grin at his best friend. Ross groaned, letting his head fall down onto the table in front of him.

Arin was never going to let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!!
> 
> and just scream with me dudes


End file.
